Blade
Eowyn "Blade" Elendil History Youth Eo grew up on a female-dominated planet of Hapes. She was born into the warrior caste and performed at the top of her class, specializing in bladed weapons. The structure and traditions bored her and she wanted to live her own life. Adulthood Eowyn left her homeworld at 16, just before her graduation and ended up on a dingy planet waiting tables in a sleezy cafe. More than once she took care of the rowdy customers herself. She had a natural talent for hand-to-hand combat and was quite proficient in many weapons. The Empire took notice of her self-taught skills and offered her more credits than she had seen in her short lifetime to work for them. Soon she was doing the Empire's dirty work as a bounty hunter. Then she met him -- Ronin. He was her target as well as the target of half the hunters in the galaxy. There was something about him she couldn't see or feel but she could sense it in a way that made the hair on the nape of her neck stand on end. Eowyn didn't have the heart or the will to kill him. Ronin convinced her that he was actually a Rebel agent, trying to get inside Imp intelligence. Eowyn had grown tired and disgusted with the Empire and it's ways and the two meshed. They spent a couple of years together, working, living and loving. She became pregnant to the joy of Ronin but Eo was careless and lost the baby while on a hunt. When she returned home, Ronin was simply gone. Eowyn couldn't sit around and wait to see if Ronin would come back. She hopped from planet to planet in search of freelance work. It kept her busy and kept her survival skills honed. Rebel Alliance When Eowyn finally settled in at the Wing, she found herself a little out of place. She wasn't a crack fighter pilot or a recon expert. She needed to find her niche and fast or she was going to be left behind. She decided she should use her combat skills that she had honed over the years as a bounty hunter. During her hunting days, she built upon her fighting and strategizing skills; these skills were needed at the wing. Pappy was quick. Before she could catch a night's rest, he was talking to her about remaining at the wing to use the skills she had painfully learned. She would rotate to different groups and squadrons as she was needed. Eo was intrigued by Pappy. He was very private and difficult to get to know and Eo made one of her missions to find out more about the man under which she was serving. Though she was not there very long, Meeko was depending on her more and more and to her surprise, she was promoted to Major and became the CAG of the Wing. Without meaning to, she became romantically involved with Meeko, causing some friction at the Wing. Now they are engaged, keeping that secret as best they can to ensure their positions in the Alliance are not undermined. Extras A second main heading! Personality Weapons and Gear Behind the Scenes See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters